


Let Me Go

by Renee86



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee86/pseuds/Renee86
Summary: An Abandoned Warehouse changes the lives of the team for the second time in the past few days. (Set During White Lies Arc)





	Let Me Go

This popped into my head because i'm leery about Sharon being in the field after Darnell's death, but obviously it will not end up like this. Sorry for any incorrect medical information I am not a nurse or doctor, only have very rusty first aid from the Marine Corps.

It felt surreal as she seemed to watch herself from outside her body first aiming her weapon at Darnell in the courtroom. She then saw herself speaking with Wildred Darnell…the peace she felt at the realization that she knew she didn’t have a choice. Andy kissing her hand, as they discussed who was the heavy in the conspiracy that killed so many that she held dear. Now all she saw was the roof of the abandoned building they had been in, as well as searing pain and pressure in her chest. She could hear her team all around her, Andy calling her as her eyes closed.

“Get her vest off now, now!” Tao’s voice rings in her ears.

Andy and Amy were clearing the building across from where Sharon and Mike were looking when they heard 2 quick shots ring out. Spinning around they saw Sharon fall as Mike caught her arm, her limp body hanging from it for a second before she was lowered to the ground. Andy was terrified as he jogged over to them; he’d never seen a cop go that limp after being hit wearing a vest. He knew as soon as he came upon them why…blood was oozing out of two round shaped holes in her vest.  
Her eyes rolled open as she saw the frantic movements of her people up above her, Mike’s jacket flashes by her line of sight quickly. She softly moans as she feels even more pressure on her chest and somewhere in the region of her stomach. Andy’s face appears next to Mike’s as she also sees his jacket appear and hands lifting her head up. She feels the material of Andy’s LAPD jacket under her head also giving her a view of her lower half. Amy and Julio were by her feet, Julio yelling inaudible words into his cell phone as Amy’s jacket is also off and being placed over her feet. Provenza was nowhere to seen and she couldn’t remember why he wasn’t there. Everything was fuzzy as the edges of her vision black hearing Mike and Andy calling her name.  
The sounds of Sharon’s vest being hurriedly unstrapped echoed in the seemingly empty warehouse, they felt like sitting ducks working on her. Mike was greeted by her white long sleeve top stained in blood, one hole oozing blood slowly while the second was sporadically bleeding and was on the left side of her chest near her heart. Andy watched her face as he lifted her head up to place his jacked underneath her neck. Tao worked on stopping the bleeding while pressing his jacket into the wound he felt was more serious in her chest. 

Her eyes registered the same dim lighting of the warehouse ceiling as she felt like she couldn’t breathe, the taste of copper rising in her throat. Multiple pairs of hands move her to her left side the fluid rushes out of her mouth with a loud strangled cough. She finally sees Provenza, a sight she had never seen before him running towards them his hat falling to the dirty floor.  
Tears stung his eyes as the sight of his Captain laying bloodied on the floor comes into view he had heard multiple shots fired as he was clearing a different side of the warehouse. His attitude of I don’t run was thrown out the window he had felt uncomfortable allowing Sharon in the field. His feeling of unease was confirmed as he ran towards her, barely noticing his hat falling off as his need to get there urged him forward.  
Her hand which she was having a hard time feeling now, slowly reached up and she felt a warm sticky hand taking it- It was Andy’s. She could make out his voice somewhat clearly as he urged her to fight, to keep breathing, and that he loved her. Upon that declaration, she felt herself exhale Andy’s face blocking the view of the ceiling. 

The sound of sirens wailing is finally with earshot as Andy takes her hand in his as it rose up from the puddle that had started to form underneath her back.

“Sharon…fight….c’Mon sweetheart they are almost here….look at me keep breathing,” he says holding back tears. 

“I love you”…he says as his face hovers above hers.

The sound of paramedics rushing in, is dulled to him as he sees her chest stop rising after an very audible exhale. Her eyes fixing on his face as they look up lifelessly.


End file.
